The Love of the Lion and the Serpent
by Wolf Sapphire
Summary: an original SMHP x-over On her 11th birthday, Usagi recieved a letter inviting her to Hogwarts. What'll happen when she get there? Chaos, jealousy, and it doesn't help the fact that two third year boys from rival Houses had fallen in love with her...
1. Usagi's Birthday/The Letter

AN: Hello everyone! You know, even though I have a couple of uncompleted fics up already, I still get dozens of new ideas and this is one which I particularly like. I hope you guys like this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also, please r+r! Flames are accepted.

The Love of the Lion and the Serpent

Chapter 1: Usa's Birthday/The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own either HP or SM. They belong to their respective owners. I only own the plot. (If someone hasn't already)

Warnings: Some OCCness and Major AU in SM. (AN: Also, I had too much sweets (mainly chocolate and is now very HYPER! *clams down* hehehe. Sorry *blushes*)

"talking"

'thought//figure of expression'

~ setting ~

~ Japan ~

~ Cosmos Residence ~

"Wake up! Wake up!"

The cry startled a girl previously sleeping in her bed.

The girl groaned and reached up for her alarm clock, which was busy blinking red and kept on shouting "Wake up! Wake up!"

"Darn clock," said the girl groggily as she turned off her alarm clock.

As she did so, her alarm clock suddenly cried out, "Good morning!" before it stopped blinking and quieted down.

"Yeah right," said the girl crankily and stood up from her bed, wiping the 'sand dust' from her eyes. 

She stretched her arms as she walked towards her closet. The girl then opened her closet and began to take out a pair of black jogging pants with a white zigzagged stripe at each side, a sky blue tank top with the words 'Don't Mess With Me Or Else…' written in bold, black letters, and a pair of white and black tennis shoes.

She stripped off her pajamas and put on her outfit. She then flopped down on her makeup desk (AN: I don't know what people really call them), facing her pink vanity mirror.

She took her hairbrush lain on top of the desk and began brushing her long glossy hair, attempting to straighten out the tangles in her blonde hair.

After she straightened the tangles in her hair, the girl then tied her hair into two twin braids (AN: Think about Koran's in Sakura Wars). Finally satisfied after looking over her hair for the last two minutes, the girl placed her brush on the desk and went downstairs.

"Good morning Usagi. Did you have a nice sleep?" asked her mom, who was busy preparing breakfast in the kitchen, as the blonde haired girl clamber down the stairs.

"Hnn," said Usagi as she walked inside the kitchen and took a seat on the dining table.

"Still sleepy I see," chuckled her mom, Serena Cosmos (AN: No its not Neo-Queen Serenity nor Sailor Moon and Usagi is NOT Rini/Chibi-usa)

Usagi nodded her head absentmindedly.

"Well maybe this will cheer you up," said Serena as she placed their breakfast on the table. "Happy 11th birthday Usa,"

Usagi shoot her head up. "Today's my birthday?" she exclaimed, her silver eyes wide. 

She then turned to glance at the calendar nailed at one of the kitchen's corner. Sure enough, today IS her birthday.

"August 11, 2002," read Usagi before she slapped her forehead with her hand and muttered:

"Kuso, I can't believe I forgot my own birthday,"

Serena laughed softly and placed a package wrapped in blue with red and yellow balloons and tied with a red ribbon. "Here's your gift from me and your father,"

"Otousan's here!" exclaimed Usagi, a smile replacing her frown.

"You bet I'm here," said a muscular voice behind them.

"Otousan!" exclaimed Usagi as she quickly got up from her chair and embraced her father.

"I sure miss you Otusan," said Usagi as she continued to hug her father.

Xavier Cosmos looked down at his daughter, his eyes gleaming with happiness.

"You've grown up so much since the last time I saw you my little Bunny," he said and ruffled his daughter's blonde hair.

"Watch the hair Otousan. I just braided it," said Usagi as she scrambled out of Kenji's embrace and patted her hair before she added, "And I'm not little!"

Xavier laughed with earned him a glare from his daughter.

"Anyway, where's Taru-chan? And when did you guys get home?" asked Usagi, trying to change the topic.

"We arrived last night just as you went to bed and as for Hotaru…." replied Xavier but a voice cut him off.

"Here I am Gi-chan!" 

"Taru-chan!" exclaimed Usagi as she turned to see her younger sister, Hotaru, running towards her.

The two hugged each other happily. "How are you Taru-chan? Did the healer told you what's wrong?" asked Usagi as she and Hotaru broke out of their embrace.

"I'm fine. Yeah, the healer said that it's only stress, nothing risky," replied Hotaru.

"But, you're still so pale," pointed out Usagi, a concerned tone in her voice.

"I still feel a bit airsick, those Muggle contraptions are slow and rocky compared to ours. I don't know why we can't just disapparate or use the Floo Powder in the first place. Besides, I'm always this pale," explained Hotaru.

Usagi smiled. 'She's still the same,' she thought, looking up and down at Hotaru.

Hotaru's two years younger than Usagi, who's her older and only sibling. She had shoulder-length black hair and dark purple eyes and her skin color was unnaturally pale. Her height was about 5'2 tall. She wore a pair of dark purple pants, white sneakers and a pretty yellow blue adorned with violet flowers.

"Here's your birthday gift from me Gi-chan. I picked it myself," said Hotaru as she gave Usagi a package wrapped in black with silver crescent moons all over it.

"Arigatou Taru-chan," said Usagi as she took the package from Hotaru. She didn't notice Hotaru sizing her up as she tried to figure out what Hotaru's present was.

'She changed a lot since the last time I saw her,' thought Hotaru, 'She's more beautiful than before.'

Usagi had long blonde hair currently tied into two twin braids and cat-shaped silver eyes. She stood about 5'4 tall. Hotaru also noticed the Usagi wore one of her favorite clothes combinations today and smirked.

'She's always did have a thing for fighting,' she thought.

"Usagi! Hotaru! You guys better eat your breakfast before it gets cold," called out Serena.

"Coming Okaasan!" said Usagi back, tucking her gift from Hotaru under her arm, took Hotaru's hand and practically dragged the girl towards the table.

~ After breakfast ~

"It's beautiful Okaasan, Otousan. Arigatou!" said Usagi and kissed each of her parents on the cheek. Her parents had given her a crystal pendent in which you can stuff unlimited things inside it.

Usagi then reached out for Hotaru's gift, teared off the wrapping paper and opened it. Inside was a gold and blue Celestial Pen with a small silver crystal at its tip.

"Sugoi! I always wanted this. Arigatou Taru-chan!" exclaimed Usagi and hugged Hotaru happily.

"You're welcome Usagi," replied Hotaru, smiling.

Just then, a tapping noise was heard from the front door.

"I'll get it," volunteered Usagi as she got up and walked across the hallway to the front door. Once there, she looked down and saw a thick letter and bent over to pick it up. She turned to letter over to read:

To Miss Usagi Serenity Cosmos 

_Kou Street, Sakura drive_

_Tokyo, Japan_

It was written in emerald ink and the letter was closed with a purple wax seal of a lion, a serpent, a badger and an eagle surrounding the capital letter 'H'.

'Oh my…..' thought Usagi, her eyes wide. Quickly, she tore open the letter seal and read the contents:

_Dear Miss Cosmos,_

We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since you're from Japan, we'll receive/accept your owl not later before the last week of August. Listed below are your requirements for school. Thank you and have a pleasant day.

                                                                                                                               Signed, 

                                                                                                       Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

Usagi couldn't believe it. She got accepted into Hogwarts, the best wizardry school there is. Usagi could hardly contain her joy and shouted: "I got accepted at Hogwarts!"

Hearing her shout, the whole Cosmos family rushed to the front door where they saw Usagi jumping up and down with joy.

"Otousan! Okaasan! Look! I get to study at Hogwarts!" exclaimed Usagi as she finally stopped jumping and handed the letter to her parents.

Serena took the letter and read it. After a while, a smile formed on her lips and she announced:

"Well I guess we'll have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to buy your things then,"

"This calls for a celebration! Onward to Hogsmeade," said Xavier, a proud look on his face.

"Yes!!" shouted both Hotaru and Usagi as their parents ushered them towards their fireplace where they'll use Floo Powder transportation.

~ Owari ~ (AN: Just kidding! ^_^ )

~ Sakura ~ It was pretty long wasn't it? Well anyway, please r+r! Flames (most likely) are accepted. Also, for the voting, please email me so that I can tabulate it more easily. Thanks! 

P.S. Also, if you want to know what the Celestial Pen does, it sort of like the Luna Pen, only its much prettier and more advanced hehehe (Oh no! My hyperness is still active!)


	2. New Friends/Hogwarts Express

The Love of the Lion and The Serpent

Chapter 2: New Friends/Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I don't own either HP or SM. They belong to their respective owners. I only own the plot, and Serena's and Xavier's character, along with a few others, which you guys will find out later.

Warnings: AU, some OCCness and NOT your average couple pairing.

"talking"

'thought'

~ setting ~

Usagi stared at the trains trailing in and out of the Train Express interestingly as she got out of the Muggle taxi.

"Here you go Miss," said the cab driver as he handed the blonde-haired girl her trunk containing all of her possessions. It was colored black and decorated with silver roses.

"Thanks," said Usagi as she handed the driver the money she owned him.

The driver gave her a toothy smile and tipped his driver hat before he got inside his cab and speed off.

Usagi noticed some people looking at her strangely as she wheeled her stroller carrying her trunk towards the space between Platform Nine and Platform Ten. Probably cause she also had an empty golden cage placed on top of her trunk or maybe because she was just plain unusual to them, with her fair skin and her clear silver eyes. Usagi was wearing a pair of dark blue denim shorts, dark blue sandals and a pretty white blouse with sleeves that reaches her wrists. Her long blonde hair fell loose down to her waist, held up neatly by only a pair of dark blue and silver butterfly clip-ons on each side of her hair. Her bangs didn't nearly cover her clear cat-shaped silver eyes as she hoped it would. 

'Baka Muggle people,' thought Usagi as the people passing by continued to stare at her oddly. How she knew they were Muggles? Well, its kind of a sixth sense, she can tell if someone is Muggle or had magic blood in them.

'Now what platform did Okaasan told me to go?' thought Usagi and she began to ram the pockets of her denim shorts. She felt the piece of thick paper in one of her pockets and took it out.

"Platform Nine and Three-Quarters," muttered Usagi as she read the ticket.

"Its so crowded here, I wonder how them Muggles could keep up with this sort of thing," muttered a voice now far from Usagi.

Usagi turned to notice red-haired plump woman ushering three red-haired boys ('Probably her sons,' thought Usagi.) towards the bricked wall between Platform Nine and Platform Ten.

'Muggles? Then, those sons of hers would be going to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters,' thought Usagi and decided to follow them. She wheeled her stroller after the family. 

"You go first Percy," the woman was saying to the oldest of the three boys as Usagi approached them.

"Umm, excuse me," said Usagi politely.

The woman turned around to face her. "Hello dear, can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Yes, could you tell me how to get to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters?" asked Usagi.

The woman's face brightened into a smile. "First year at Hogwarts then are you?" she asked.

Usagi nodded her head.

"Don't worry. Its Fred and George first year also," said the woman, indicating the two younger boys besides her. "Now, you just ran straight towards that wall there and don't stop,"

Usagi looked at the bricked wall. It looked very solid. She gulped.

"Well alright," said Usagi and wheeling her stroller in front of her, she ran towards the bricked wall just as a crowd of Muggles passed by her on their way to either Platform Nine or Platform Ten, her eyes closed.

When she opened them, she saw a scarlet train bearing the name _Hogwarts Express _on its front. Usagi looked up and saw the sign: _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters _written in gold lettering.

"Pretty neat isn't it," asked a voice behind her.

Usagi turned to notice one of the younger boys of the woman she'd talked to earlier. The boy had placed his stroller besides him.

"I believe we haven't been properly introduced. My name's Fred Weasley and this is my twin brother George," introduced the boy known as Fred just as his twin entered the platform.

"Hello," said the other boy known as George as he approached the two of them, his stroller stood besides Fred's.

"Pleased to meet you," said Usagi, bowing to the waist. She then stood up straight as she added, "My name's Usagi Serenity Cosmos,"

"Where are you from Usagi?" asked George just as Mrs. Weasley and the twins' older brother stepped inside the platform.

"I'm from Japan," answered Usagi just as Mrs. Weasley and Percy walked towards them.

"There you are Fred! George! Oh, hello there dear," said Mrs. Weasley as she noticed Usagi. 

"Hello," said Usagi before she added, "Thanks for the help earlier Mrs. Weasley,". Usagi then bowed to the waist momentarily before she stood upright again.

"Its no problem dear and you don't have to bow like that. You can just say "Thank you" ," said Mrs. Weasley, smiling warmly at the blonde-haired girl.

"Its no trouble Mrs. Weasley," said Usagi with a smile. "Its tradition in my country to bow to strangers in greeting and in thanking them,"

"She's from Japan Mum," added Fred helpfully.

"Really?" asked Percy who stood besides Mrs. Weasley, turning to face Usagi.

"Yup," replied Usagi. "I got a letter from Hogwarts and decided to study here instead of the wizardry school in Japan,"

"I see," said Percy. "You're very good in speaking English you know that?" he complemented.

"Thanks. I had a lot of practice," replied Usagi, smiling.

Just then, the train horned, signaling its preparation for departure.

"Off you go then. Remember to send me an owl when you get there," said Mrs. Weasley and ushered Usagi and the Weasley brothers towards the train.

The four heaved the trunks (with a little help in Usagi's case) in the luggage compartment and stepped on board the train.

"I'm going to see if Oliver and the other guys are here," said Percy, before he walked off towards the third year's compartment.

"Okay, fine. Just leave us here. Alone…." said George in a dramatic tone, faking a hurt look.

Usagi giggled. "Let's find a vacant compartment then shall we?" she said, her silver eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Let's," said Fred and George all together and held out an arm for Usagi to take.

Usagi nodded her head and took each of the boys' arms and marched foreword.

As the three walked casually, trying to find a vacant compartment, they didn't notice some of the passengers looking at them interestingly. After all, it wasn't everyday you get to see a blonde-haired girl with cat-shaped silver eyes being escorted by two cute twin boys with red hair and dark brown eyes.

"Over here Fred! George!" exclaimed a voice.

The three turned to see a boy with brown-black hair and deep black eyes waving franticly at them. He was sitting alone in a compartment.

"Hey Lee!" said George as he took a seat besides Lee, Fred and Usagi took the seats across from the two boys.

"Who's she?" asked the boy known as Lee, indicating Usagi.

"This is Usagi, Usagi meet Lee Jordan," introduced Fred.

"A good friend of ours," added George.

"Nice to meet you Usagi," said Lee as he shook Usagi's hand in greeting.

"You too," said Usagi, smiling.

"Do you guys want to see my new pet?" asked Lee.

"Sure," said Usagi while the twins just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay," said Lee and snapped his fingers.

Instantly, a black barn owl with white and brown stripes all over its wings and chest flew from the compartment's opened window and perched itself on Lee's shoulder.

"This is Striper," said Lee, stroking Striper's feathers.

Striper gave a hoot of greeting at them.

"Cool name," complemented George.

"You're so lucky Lee. None of us had our own pet, let alone an owl. Well, except for Percy, he got a rat named Scabbers," said Fred.

"Do you have a pet Usagi?" asked Lee.

"Yeah," replied Usagi, "Her name's Taki,

As if on cue, a silver-white colored owl suddenly flew inside the compartment through the same opened window and perched itself on the blonde-haired girl's shoulder. It wings were a deep blue color and its sharp talons are a golden color along with its beak. It also had dark blue eyes that gleamed with wisdom and knowledge.

"Wow…"

"Awesome!" 

"What kind of owl is that?"

"Taki's a special kind of owl," replied Usagi as she stroked Taki's beak. "Mum and Dad bought me her when we went to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies,"

"Your family must be pretty rich then. An owl that special must be pretty expensive,"

"We're not that rich," said Usagi. "Besides, the woman at the counter sold her to me for just 12 Galleons," Usagi shrugged.

Lee was about to ask another question when the train suddenly came to a halt.

The four looked at the window and saw that they were in a sort of forest. They noticed some of the other students getting off the train and decided to go down. The three boys went outside to change into their school robes in an empty compartment while Usagi changed in theirs. 

"First Years! First Years!" yelled a gruff voice as the four got down from the train.

They saw several students cowering around a giant of a man with wild, tangled black hair and friendly black eyes.

"First years come yer," the man was saying.

"That must be Rubeus Hagrid, Hogwart's gamekeeper," Usagi heard Lee whispering to Fred and George.

The four walked towards the man just as he was saying, "Are all of ya here? (The first years all nodded their heads.) Good. Now follow me and don't worry about yer stuff, they'll be taken up to your rooms when the Sorting's over,"

"My name's Rubeus Hagrid and I'm the gamekeeper of Hogwarts, watch yer step der. (A first year Usagi didn't recognized nearly slipped.)"

Hagrid led them towards a large lake where several boats were anchored, waiting for them.

"Not more than four in each boat," instructed Hagrid as he got into his own boat.

Usagi, the Weasley twins, and Lee all got into one of the boats. After making sure that very first year is on board a boat, Hagrid motioned his fingers and the boats suddenly began to move.

The students watched as their boats glided over the lake's clear water. They all looked up to see a large castle standing tall and wide on top of a hill.

"Its amazing…"

"Magnificent,"

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant,"

"Marvelous,"

It took them only a few minutes before they reached the castle. All of them climbed off their boats and followed Hagrid up towards the entrance door.

Hagrid knocked on the door three times before a tall woman wearing emerald robes opened it. Her black hair was tied in a tight bun and her keen blue eyes surveyed them, which sends shivers up and down some of the student's spines.

"Here are the first years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid. I'll take it over from here," said the woman known as Prof. McGonagall and ushered the students inside.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly so I suggested that you smarten up a bit as you'll be sorted in front of the older students and the other teachers," said Prof. McGonagall as they walked down the corridor leading to the Great Hall.

"Now there are four Houses here at Hogwarts. They are Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Each House has it own special unique students and while here at Hogwarts, your House will be like a family where you'll live, sleep, and study and spend your free time at the common room. Also, you and your House are responsible for your actions. Any rule breaking and your House will lose points, any good deeds will award you House points. The points of each House will be counted at the end of the school year for the Cup House Competition. Do I make myself clear?"

The first years nodded their heads.

"Good," said Prof. McGonagall and opened the door of the Great Hall where the occupants are waiting anxiously for them.

~ Sakura ~ Hey everyone! Sorry I took so long to post this, our computer was infected with a virus. Anyway, please r+r. Flames are accepted. 


	3. The Sorting/More New Friends

The Love of The Lion and The Serpent

Chapter 3: The Sorting/ More New Friends

Disclaimers: I don't own HP and SM. They belong to their respective owners.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The sounds of laughter, chattering, and the clattering of forks and spoons are heard as Usagi and the rest of the first years followed Prof. McGonagall inside the Great Hall.

Usagi stared up at the hall's ceiling, enchanted to look like the vast sky outside. It was now a midnight blue-colored with several tiny stars adorning it since it was now night.

"Its amazing isn't it?" asked a voice besides the blonde-haired girl.

Usagi glanced besides her to find out that the owner of the voice was a girl with long pale blonde hair and wide blue eyes.

"Yes it is," agreed Usagi pleasantly.

"My name's Cho Chang," said the girl, smiling politely.

"My name's Usagi Serenity Cosmos," said Usagi.

"I see. Are you by any chance Japanese?" asked Cho.

"Yes I am," answered Usagi.

"I'm Japanese too!" exclaimed Cho, smiling. "Well half anyway, my mum's English,"

Usagi nodded her head in understanding, smiling at the same time. She was beginning to like Cho; the girl was nice, polite and friendly. 

The two continued to chat as they and the other first years walked on the path towards the High Table, with Prof. McGonagall ahead of them.

Suddenly the Great Hall went silent as Prof. McGonagall walked up the platform and stood besides a worn, old-looking wizard hat on top of a three-legged stool. After a moment of silence, the brim of the hat zipped opened, much to the Usagi's surprise, as it straightened itself up and began to sing… (AN: I'm not good at making poems/songs so I'm going to skip the song part.)

When the Sorting Hat finished singing, it gave a short bow as everyone clapped enthusiastically.

Prof. McGonagall cleared her throat, signaling for attention. The hall then again went silent as everyone stopped clapping and paid attention.

Seeing that she had everyone's attention, Prof. McGonagall cleared her throat again and untied the scroll lying next to the Sorting Hat.

"Now, when I call your name, you are to walk up here and be sorted," she said and began to read the names:

"Bones, Jennifer,"

A pretty girl with long brown hair and blue eyes walked up the platform and sat on the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed then placed upon her head. After a while, the Hat shouted.

"Ravenclaw!"

Those in Ravenclaw cheered and clapped as the blue-haired girl took of the Hat and approached their House Table and took a vacant seat.

After a few names, it was Cho's turn:

"Chang, Cho"

Cho approached the platform and waited nervously as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"Ravenclaw!"

Cho breathe a sigh of relief and gave Usagi a smile as she took of the Hat and took her seat besides Jennifer Bones.

"Cosmos, Usagi Serenity"

Usagi walked up the platform and waited as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

_"Hello there Miss Cosmos," _whispered a voice in her ear.

Usagi mentally jumped in surprise.

_"Do not be afraid. It is only I, the Sorting Hat,"_

Usagi smiled, relieved. Sensing her relief, the Hat continued.

_"I sense strong powers in you my dear. Powers that even matched He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's, maybe even stronger if you trained enough. Powers that makes you worthy of being a Slytherin,"_

"But I don't want power. I just want to make friends and be happy, like normal people,"

The Hat chuckled. _"I doubt if you think having magical powers is normal but if its friends and happiness you wish for, I shall put you in…."_

"Gryffindor!"

Those in Gryffindor cheered and clapped as Usagi took of the Hat and handed it to Prof. McGonagall.

_"Good luck Princess…" _the voice whispered in Usagi's ears as she made her way down the platform and towards the Gryffindor House Table.

'Did the Sorting Hat just called me a princess?' thought Usagi as she walked towards her table. Shaking her head, she added, 'No way. It must be my imagination,'

"Hey Percy," said Usagi politely as she took a seat besides the red-haired teen, noticing that he was also in Gryffindor.

"Hello Usagi," replied Percy. "Glad to see that the Hat chose you in Gryffindor,"

"Well," Usagi admitted. "The Sorting Hat didn't actually chose me in Gryffindor immediately. It wanted to sort me in Slytherin to be truthful,"

"Slytherin?" asked Lee as he approached their table and took a seat besides Usagi. He too was sorted in Gryffindor. He could not help but overhear the two's conversation. "Why would the Hat placed you with them?"

Usagi shrugged. "I don't know," she lied. "What's so bad about Slytherin anyway?"

"Let me put it this way, you don't want to mess with them," said Percy.

The boy sitting across Percy snorted. "You made them sound like they're superior compared to us Perce," said the boy.

"Don't mind him, Usagi. He's just sour about Marcus Flint, one of the Chasers in Slytherin," whispered Percy to Usagi before he looked at the boy and said, "And don't call me Perce,"

"Sure, sure. Whatever….Perce," said the boy, his warm hazel eyes sparkling merrily.

Usagi giggled at their antics. The two boys seemed to know each other quite well.

"By the way Usagi. This is Oliver Wood, Wood this is Usagi," said Percy, introducing the two.

"And you tell me not to call you Perce," muttered Oliver jokingly at Percy who rolled his eyes before he turned to look at Usagi. "Nice to meet you Usagi," he said and smiled.

Usagi blushed a pale pink that luckily went unnoticed. "You too," she managed to say in a calmed voice. Oliver was kind of cute, with his brown hair highlighted naturally with light brown streaks ('Probably from spending time outdoors,' thought Usagi) and clear hazel eyes that seemed to radiate warmth and kindness.

'She's kind of cute,' thought Oliver as he gazed into Usagi's eyes. They were an unusual color, two twin pools of pure silver that simply gleamed with wisdom and serenity. (AN: No pun intended.) Her hair is a golden color that looks as if it was made out of pure gold, how he longed to run his fingers across it, to know if it felt as silky as it looked.

'What am I thinking?' thought Oliver as he tried to shake off the thought, blushing at the same time. 'I just met her,'

**'But you felt that you've known her forever, now didn't you?'** asked a voice slyly in his mind.

'Now why would I think of that?' asked the boy mentally, a surprise look on his face. 'Who are you anyway?'

Oliver could hear the same voice chuckling softly. **'Why I am you Oliver, I am a part of you, a part of your mind that hasn't done anything…..yet'**

"Oliver, Oliver," said Percy, snapping the brown-haired boy out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" said Oliver, noticing that Percy was waving a hand across his eyes.

"Are you ok Wood?" asked Percy, a concerned look on his face. "You seemed kind of out of it for a minute there,"

"I'm fine Perce. Don't worry about it," said Oliver, brushing Percy's hand out of his line of vision. "Is the Sorting Ceremony over yet?"

Percy nodded his head. "Just now, Prof. Dumbledore had already begun his speech,"

"Lucky for you that you've missed the Hogwarts introduction song," said Fred Weasley. He was also sorted also with his twin, George, in Gryffindor.

Percy shot Fred a look that told him to keep quiet and surprisingly, he did.

"……Now, let's eat and be merry!" said Prof. Dumbledore, an extremely old man that still had the energy of a youth's wearing purple robes, and clapped his hands twice.

As if by magic (AN: which it is), piles of different varieties of foods appeared on their table and soon, everyone began eating.

"Potatoes Usagi?" asked Lee, handing over the plate of mashed potatoes to the blonde-haired girl.

"Sure, thanks Lee," said Usagi as she took the plate of food from Lee and began piling some mashed potatoes on her own plate.

Unbeknownst to them, a boy about the same age as Oliver and Percy with short black hair and deep blue eyes was staring at them the whole time.

Much later, after the feast, all of the students, tired and sleepy, retreated to their respective common rooms for a good night's sleep. Usagi had changed into her pajamas, a pretty blue one with smiley faces, and crawled inside the covers of her bed before putting the hangings in place for a little privacy.

Usagi sighed against the warm comfort of her pillows before she fell into a deep sleep, knowing that tomorrow's going to be a big day….

~ Sakura ~ I know, I know. Its short, yes but I was in a lot of hurry writing this chapter. I promise that I'll make the next chapter longer and more interesting. Anyway, I won't be able to write any of the next chapter of my fics this week after this one cause my family is taking a vacation at Boracay for the weekend. ^-^ Sayanora minna! Flames are most likely accepted.

The pairings are the ff:

Usagi/Oliver

Usagi/Marcus (Flint)

Other pairings are NOT allowed. Also some of you guys were requesting Fred/Usagi, Lee/Usagi, and George/Usagi, it was tempting but I had to put my foot down. Although I like them three, I can't paired them with Usa here in this fic because I already promised myself I'll write either a U/O fic or U/M fic. But don't worry, I'll make a F/U, L/U or an G/U fic when I finish at least one fic okay? 


	4. About Arrogant Jerks and Bets

Hey people! I'mmmm backkk!! ^-^ It's been such a long time since I wrote. Partly caused my computer crashed *grumbles* and that I'm just too lazy… -_- Anyway, on with the fic!

NOTE: I know Cho Chang is really Chinese but I made her Japanese because I want Usagi to have a Japanese friend..not that I dislike the Chinese community (I half-Chinese for goodness sake!)..does that make any sense? (**Cho Chang:** Course not you idiot! If you wanted Usagi to have a Japanese friend, you could have made an OC instead! **Sapphire:** And spent an hour trying to make up a character instead of working on another chapter? Besides, you kept whining bout wanting to be included in the fic. **Cho Chang:** -_-…. **Sapphire:** I rest my case.)

The Love of The Lion and The Serpent

Chapter 4: About Arrogant Jerks and Bets

Disclaimers: Do I own HP and SM? *looks at her empty wallet* Course not!

*~*~*~*~*

Usagi entered the Great Hall accompanied by Cho. The two friends chatted as they walked towards their House Table.

"I'm really excited about Herbology (sp?) Usa-chan!" squealed Cho in excitement. "I mean, all those herbs and plants.."

Usagi giggled. "I swear Cho-chan, you can be such a plant geek.."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!..Hey watch it!" yelled Usagi as someone bumped into her. She gowled, ready to give the guy a piece of her mind when her friend gasped.

Usagi looked up and her eyes widened slightly.

Silver eyes met two twin orbs of bottomless blue-black like the night sky framed by long black eyelashes that contrasted to the person's pale complexion. Usagi inspected the boy lean stature up and down. Clad in Slytherin robes and sneakers, the boy appeared to be about two years older than her and from the way he stood as if he doesn't have a care in the world, arrogant.

Pink lips quirked into a sexy smirk.

"I know I'm good-looking but you don't have to stare that hard." said the boy teasingly, reaching a hand up to push his black bangs that partly hid his eyes.

Hearing this, Usagi fumed. "Excuse me but aren't you supposed to say "I'm sorry"?" She glared at him.

"Apology accepted." replied the black-haired boy, smirking.

Usagi glared harder at the boy. Oh how she wanted to rip that irritating smirk from his arrogant face! She thought angrily.

"What?! You're the one who should apologize! You bumped into me you..." Usagi was interrupted by Cho who clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't mind her. She's just cranky today cause she woke up late. By the way, my name's Cho, what's yours?" asked Cho, batting her eyelashes flirty.

"Marcus Flint at your service milady," smirked Marcus.

He took her free hand and placed a light kiss on it. "Farewell ladies." He said before he moved out of the way and walked towards his House Table.

An irritated Usagi turned red and bit Cho's hand. "Ow! That hurt! Usa-chan!" yelled Cho as she withdrew her hand from the other blonde's mouth.

"What in Kami-sama's name did you do that for?!" yelled a fuming Usagi. "The guy still owes me an apology!"

"But didn't you see him Usa-chan?" asked Cho with clasped hands, stars in her eyes. "He's hot!!"

"Whatever." mumbled Usagi as she half-dragged her love-struck friend to their table.

"Stupid arrogant jerk," Usagi continued to mutter as she took a seat between the Weasley twins.

"Who?" asked Fred before gulping down his juice.

"Marcus Flint. What a hunk!" exclaimed Cho as she took a seat across from Usagi.

"What?!" exclaimed Oliver, his hazel eyes burned with fury. He glanced at Usagi. "What did he do? Did he hurt you? Why I ought to…"

"Calm down Oliver!" said Usagi. "He didn't do anything.."

"Except being a jerk," the silver-eyed girl muttered under her breath.

"But you got to admit," said Cho.

"He's HOT!"

"He's a jerk Cho-chan, deal with it." replied Usagi.

"Oh you're just sour that he didn't even looked at you like he did at me,"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE?!" cried out Usagi, face red with angry.

"He's nothing but an arrogant, intolerable jerk..

"..of a hunk!" interrupted Cho.

"Argh! You're impossible!" Usagi raised her hands up in frustation.

"But what she said is the truth," said a voice behind her.

Usagi turned around and glared at none other than Marcus Flint.

"What are you doing here Flint?" asked Oliver icily, his hands balled into fists.

"Just want to tell you that we're going to cream you guys next Saturday in Quidditch," answered Marcus calmly.

Oliver glared at his rival. "You mean when we defeat YOUR team,"

Marcus smirked. "You guys don't have a chance."

"Oh yes we do!" cried out Percy as he stood up to glare at Marcus. "Our team is the best there is."

"Really?" said Marcus, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Then how about a bet?"

"A bet?" 

"Yes, Wood-Y-. A bet," 

"The name's Wood, NOT Wood-Y-,"

"Whatever," said Marcus. "Well how about it?"

"No."

"No? Oh come`on. I know you're a chicken but not this much."

"Grr..Fine then! What are we betting against?" growled Oliver.

"Wood! You can't be serious!" exclaimed Percy. "You don't even know what you're betting against!"

"Stay out of this Weasel."

"Be quiet Perce," said Oliver, not breaking his glare at Marcus. "What's the deal?"

"It's quite simple." answered Marcus. "Whoever team wins gets to take Usagi on a date."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Oliver, Usagi, Percy, and Cho, Fred and George who had been listening with interest at their conversation.

"No way am I going to date you, you jerk!"

"No! I refuse to have this bet!"

"Sorry Wood-Y-." said Marcus, smirking. "But you already accepted the bet remember?"

"But we didn't even shake it in agreement."

"Even still…unless of course, you're chicken." smirked Marcus.

Oliver glanced over at Usagi, who gave him a half-pleading half-fierce glare, before he turned his gaze to Marcus.

"Fine. It's a bet."

~ **Sapphire:** Wai!! Aren't I such a little devil? *giggles* Tsk, tsk, Oliver you should know better than to make a deal with Flint since Usa-chan obviously going to kill you later..well maybe she won't exactly kill you cause it won't be that much fun then if she did… ^-^

Anyway… the polls are:

**Usagi/Oliver: 25** (ang daming! *so many!*)

**Usagi/Marcus: 20** (go Marcus go!)

I'm actually surprised that so many people voted for Marcus. Also note that I made Marcus really, really cute cause I don't know what he exactly looks like…all the more fun! Bwahhahahaha!!

*Oliver and Marcus came out and put a straitjacket on Sapphire*

Oliver: *watches as Marcus led a laughing Sapphire to the mental hospital* Ladies and gentlemen. We are so sorry that you had to see that. Our beloved author apparently stayed up too late last night and suffered a minor crazy-hyperbia. Please bear with us as we attempt to cure her from this…'illness'. Good day and farewell.


	5. Quidditch and Impersonators

AN: Wohoo! I'm nearing the 100th reviews! I hope I get to have it. (crosses her fingers tightly) Please..please.

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every time?...I don't own HP and SM. Satisfied?

**The Love of the Lion and The Serpent**

_Chapter four: Quidditch and Impersonators_

----------------------

Usagi woke up that morning to the shrieks of Taki as the owl had swooped inside the dorm from the window and perched itself on the foot board of the girl's bed.

The blonde smiled as she sat upright and leaned forward to stroke Taki's silvery-blue feathers with care.

"Hey girl." She said softly, smiling when the owl crooned and nuzzled her hand with its' golden beak.

Usagi's smile was soon replaced by a frown as she realized what day it is.

"Today's Saturday…the Quidditch match." She grumbled grimly before she grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it, shuffling a dishearten groan.

Meanwhile, Taki gave a light, high-pitched squawk, almost as if it was laughing at the blonde.

Usagi groaned. The whole world is against her.

----------------------------

After debating whether to stay in bed all day or go outside (the grumbling of her stomach had settled the decision), Usagi finally got the nerve to get out of bed, shower and changed into her black robes.

As Usagi headed for the stairs, out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed several of her fellow female House mates staring and pointing their fingers in her direction.

The blonde's silver eyes narrowed at them irritatingly, giving their already cat-stilted shape a menacing look.

However, Usagi remained silent and turned away instead to look forward.

The staring and the pointing continued as the blonde made her way towards the Great Hall. At times, Usagi could hear some of the students whispering softly to each other as she passed the hallways.

Usagi frowned but refused to comment that she could overhear them anyway, although she would've enjoyed watching the whisperers give a startle jump.

When she'd finally reached the Great Hall, Usagi opened the large wooden doors and stepped inside.

As she approached towards her House Table, Usagi noticed the other students staring at her, most from either Slytherin or Gryffindor. Usagi's eyes narrowed once more and a dark gleam crossed her silver orbs at the unwanted attention she was getting.

Feeling eyes boring at her back, Usagi hurried her steps as whispers began to hiss throughout the hall.

She was in such a hurry to avoid the stares and the pointing that she almost passed her own Table.

A small frown set upon her pale face, Usagi flopped down indignantly at the seat besides one of the Weasley twins and began to pile her plate with food angrily.

"Woah...easy on the spread Usa." Lee said after some time.

Usagi glanced at the slice of bread she was buttering and blushed slightly. She had spread too much butter that the yellow substance had already begun to drip down at the bread's corners.

"Sorry." She muttered as she placed the spreader down and pushed the butter away. "I have a lot on my mind today."

"You mean the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor this afternoon?" asked the Weasley twin besides her.

Usagi gave him a 'DUH' look. "You think Fred?" she asked sarcastically.

Fred held up his hands in defense. "Hey, I was just asking. No need to get so sarcastic."

George shook his head from across Usagi. "I still don't know how you always managed to tell us apart Usa."

"Even Lee here has been friends with us since forever and he still can't tell who's who." He added, pointing a thumb at the black-haired boy besides him.

Lee merely stuck his tongue out at George.

"You two are exactly alike." He replied and turning to Usagi, he asked.

"How do you tell them apart Usa?"

Usagi, for the entire emotional trauma she'd been experiencing today, managed to give an amused smile and even a giggle.

"I don't know either Lee." She admitted. "I just it's…"

"Hey guys!" Cho greeted as she sat on the spare seat besides Usagi.

George rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Don't you ever stay at your own table?"

Cho humphed. "Why? Is it a crime if I want to sit besides my friends during breakfast?"

Not bothering to hear George's reply, Cho turned her eyes to Usagi.

"Hey Usagi," Cho lowered her voice so that only Usagi could hear. "Did you know that the whole's school talking about the bet?"

It was Usagi's turn to roll her eyes. "No…" she started sarcastically.

Then her tone turned serious. "Of course I know!"

Usagi proceed to mutter a few Japanese curses under her breath, with a few added English words. Cho and Percy, being the only ones who could understand Japanese, blushed at the comments the blonde girl was making.

Oliver chose this moment to sit down next to Percy who was next to George. He noticed the glare of death Usagi threw at him and gulped.

Looking at the older boy with murderous silvery eyes, Usagi said in an icy tone.

"If you lose Oliver, I'm going to hurt you in a slow and painful way that you'd wish that you were dead already."

-----------------------------

Usagi kicked the ground before her, sending the dirt to fly in different directions. Judging from the heat and by the height of her shadow, the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor should start in a couple of minutes, probably an hour or so.

Grumbling under her breath, the blonde could do nothing but wait and see what the outcome of the later match would bring. To speak the truth, over the two of them, Usagi would've picked Oliver over Marcus. Oliver was much nicer and less arrogant, though the past events made her almost changed her mind about that part.

Usagi shook her head in dismay. Why or why does she have to be in the middle of a House rivalry? Life just sucks sometimes.

She was so caught in her musings that Usagi didn't noticed that Angelique Toreros, one of the Gryffindor Chasers, came up towards her until the blonde nearly gave a shriek of surprise.

"What's wrong with you?" Usagi asked, still a little shaken up. She wheeled around to face an amused Angelique.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." The blonde added, fuming.

Angelique giggled at the younger girl's antics. "Sorry about that. I just want to ask you something."

"Are you okay with being the 'prize' and all that?"

Usagi sighed. "I wished."

She continued. "I hate being the so-called 'prize'. What's worse is that I can't do anything about it….Hey!"

Usagi had a sudden gleam in her silver eyes. And, without a second thought, she pulled Angelique closer and whispered quietly into the other girl's ear.

----------------------------

It was time for the Quidditch match, everything was perfect. The afternoon sun shined brightly in the cloudless sky and the wind humidity was just right.

However, in every sliver lining, there's always a cloud. (AN: I know it's supposed to be the other way around, ok?)

"Where's Angelique?" voiced out Oliver as he look frantically at the large crowd settled on the high seats, hoping to catch a glimpse of the said-girl among them.

"There she is!" cried out Tucker McGillian, one of the Beaters and a seventh-year. He pointed behind them.

Oliver turned around and gave a sigh of relief as he saw Angelique heading their way, already dressed in her Chaser robes.

Yet, something deep within his mind nagged at him. Oliver narrowed his hazel eyes suspiciously.

Wasn't Angelique a bit taller than she is now? Come to think of it, her uniform seems a little bit looser than usual. And why was she wearing her hood up and covering her face in the process?

"You okay Angelique?" The brown-haired Keeper asked his teammate.

'Angelique' nodded her head in response.

"What took you so long?"

'Angelique' gave a cough before she answered. "I was practicing my stunts and I guess I lost track of time."

Oliver's eyes narrowed a second time. Angelique's voice sounded the same but the nagging kept continuing in his mind and made him asked another question.

"Why are you wearing your hood up?"

"The sun gets in my eyes." She replied simply.

Oliver quirked an eyebrow at the answer. He was about to ask another question when the seventh-year Gryffindor Quidditch Captain ushered them together for one last pep-talk.

"Let's do our best guys," said Roberto Evans as they huddled together. The Captain's eyes turned to gaze knowingly at Wood and smirked as the brown-haired Keeper blushed. A few of the others snickered at this as well.

"For Wood's sake, let's win the game!" Evans continued. "Are you with me?"

"Yes!"

"Then let's get out there and win!"

--------------------------------------------------------

"GO GRYFFINDOR!!!"

A chorus yell greeted the Gryffindor team as they entered into the Quidditch Field. The whole Gryffindor House as well as supporters from other Houses cheered them on from the stands.

Usagi glanced at the where the other Gryffindor students were, her silver eyes caught the real Angelique amongst them. The older girl gave her the thumbs-up and if she wasn't wearing her hood up, the blonde girl would've seen the huge grin Angelique was sporting.

Usagi simply gave a nervous smile at the older girl. Her eyes caught sight of Fred, George and Lee and nearly waved at them which would've been unexpectedly since the real Angelique hardly ever hangs out with the three.

Usagi gripped tightly with anxiety the Seven Sweeper Angelique lent to her. Hopefully, she'd get through this and not get into trouble…or worse, expelled.

Until now, she'd thought that it was a great idea. But as the game grew closer, the more Usagi came to realize that maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all.

Butttt….What's life without taking any chances?

Usagi's terrified look was replaced by a mischievous smirk that quickly faded once the referee, who just happened to be the Professor Sprout of Herbology, blew a sharp note from her whistle.

Both teams came forward, the two team captains at the head. Out of the corner of her eyes, Usagi noticed Marcus standing behind the Slytherin Quidditch Captain, an arrogant smirk pasted on his lips, dark eyes challenging.

Usagi turned to where Marcus was looking to see that the older boy had been staring at Oliver who glared icily back at him. She shuddered slightly at the tension hanging in the air between the two. It was so thick you can cut it with a knife.

The blonde girl was taken out of her stupor when Prof. Sprout began to sprout (AN: excuse the pun) instructions.

"Alright, teams. I want a good and clean fight. Any unfair movements I see, I shall stop the game and the offenders will report to their respective House Head afterwards. Am I clear?"

At the nods of agreement amongst the players, Prof. Sprout instructed the two Captains to shake hands as she began to unlock the trembling trunk that held the Quidditch balls, carefully keeping the trunk closed by placing her foot atop it.

As soon as everyone had gotten into position, Sprout blew the whistle to start the game and moved her foot from the trunk. With a loud thug, the object opened and out came the Bludgers and lastly the Snitch, twittering fast as lightning its' hummingbird-like wings.

Sprout threw the Quaffle upwards and the game began. Seth Jordan, Lee's older brother, was the Quidditch's announcer. From the gamer's stand, the sixth-year teen pushed his dreadlocks out of his face and held the microphone closer to him as he stated the match's status.

"Chaser Uno has the Quaffle and – Oh! What a bummer! Flint stole the Quaffle from him – Damn you Slytherin!"

"Jordan!" warned McGonagall behind Seth, hands on her hips.

"—Sorry Professor…Keeper Wood missed the Quaffle Flint threw and…! Slytherin score!"

The whole Slyhterin crowd and supporters cheered. Sllytherin was ahead by ten to zero.

Wood tossed Flint a glare and the dark-haired boy merely smirked and gave a mock salute, making Wood growl deeply from the throat.

-----------------------------------

As the game progress, Usagi, guised as Angelique, sighed and glanced at the scoreboard. Slytherin was leading by fifty points and the Snitch was nowhere in sight.

The blonde shivered as the wind picked up. The previous afternoon sun had dimmed slightly, showing the passing of time. The heat had begun to dissipate and the cold early evening wind blew, rustling Usagi's robes.

Usagi rubbed her hands together and breathed against them, hoping to lessen the numbing icy cold feeling from them.

To her outmost surprise, the Quaffle was thrown towards her by fellow Chaser Uno. Usagi recovered from her shock just in time to catch the large orange ball, barely missing it by a hair.

The blonde gave a yelp as a Buldger suddenly flew towards her and shut her eyes, bracing herself for the pain that'll follow.

However, it didn't come. After a few seconds, Usagi opened her eyes to see that Tucker had whacked the Buldger away with his bat.

The brown-haired teen looked back at her, eyes a piercing blue-green. He motioned with his bat towards the Slytherin area.

"Go! Quickly!" He urged, his voice deep but not intimidating.

Usagi's silver eyes widen as she saw the rest of the Chasers heading towards her. Recovering quickly, Usagi heed the older teen and turned her broom to fly in the other direction.

The Quaffle nestled firmly beneath her arm, Usagi leaned forward her broom to pick up the speed. She was thankful that her hood still managed to keep in place.

"Chaser Toreros has the Quaffle – Go Angelique! – Oh no! Chaser Flint's picking up speed! He's right behind Toreros! – Faster Angelique, faster!" exclaimed Seth, nearly at the edge of his seat in excitement, microphone gripped tightly in hand and eyes focused.

Usagi would've sweatdropped if she wasn't so nervous. She broke into a cold sweat when she dared to glanced behind her and saw Flint advancing towards her.

Usagi snapped her head back front and leaned forward to the point that her lips could touch the broom's handle if she pouted. Her eyes gleamed a dark silver as she focused her attention on the goal hoops being guarded by the Slytherin Keeper.

Now deeply concentrated, Usagi moved in a zigzag line, trying to evade Flint's arms from stealing the Quaffle. The blonde took a sharp turn then surprised Flint by diving under where another one of the Gryffindor Chasers was in position.

Usagi threw the Quaffle and the Chaser, a dark-haired chubby girl, caught it. The blonde then flew in the direction where the Slytherin Keeper is.

The Keeper, a beady-eyed fourth-year growled menacingly at Usagi. She simply reflected it with a simply wave of her hand and waited instead for her turn, eyes focusing on the dark-haired Chaser girl being followed by the rest of the Chasers, Flint included.

"Chaser Mika from Gryffindor has the Quaffle…Woah! She completely evaded Chaser Hedador's attempts to snatch the ball – Haha! Sucks to you Slytherin!"

"JORDAN!!"

"Whoops! Deeply sorry Professor, it just slipped out – What the!"

Chaser Mika had dived right on top of Usagi and dropped the Quaffle. Smirking, Usagi caught the ball and threw it at the right side hoop where the Slytherin Keeper left unguarded.

"Chaser Toreros has the ball and threw it! Keeper Smitch moved to block it – No no no! – He missed! – Yeh! Gryffindor's now ahead by ten points! – Superb job Mika, Toreros!"

Gryffindor supporters cheered but they were soon drowned out by even bigger cheers and deep, disappointed groans. Seeing the huge smirk on the Slytherin Keeper's face, Usagi turned to see what the commotion was all about.

She felt her heart beat wildly, whether because of the surge of adrenaline Usagi did not know, as she saw the Slytherin Seeker holding something in his fist. He was also doing some sort of a victory dance.

Usagi listened closely to Seth's mutterings of the status of the game amidst the continued mixed noise of groans and cheers.

"Seeker Biter has the Snitch!...Slytherin wins!"

Seth said the last part with a dishearten groan.

Somewhere among the players, Flint had managed to fly towards Wood enough to whisper something in his ear.

"Looks like I win, Wood-Y." He muttered and leaned back to flash him a smirk.

Wood glared at him and Flint simply laughed it off.

Usagi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Slytherin won? Shit!

The blonde groaned. She now has to go on a date with Mr. Arrogant Jerk, Marcus Flint. Oh the horror!

Usagi gritted her teeth at the triumphant shrieks of the Slytherin girls in the stands behind her.

What did she ever do to deserve this?

So lost in her musing, Usagi didn't noticed Smitch shoving her out of his way towards his teammates.

With a surprised squeal, Usagi lost her balance and fell off her broom. The hood of her robes fell away from her face but she didn't notice it. Instead, Usagi had shut her eyes with her hands, preparing to eat dirt.

Suddenly, Usagi felt a strong pair of arms caught her halfway from the ground. She moved her hands away from her eyes and opened them.

Startled silver met equally shocked misty hazel.

Usagi blinked. It was Oliver, he had saved her. The blonde blushed from this revelation.

"I…err…" She started to say.

Professor Sprout flew towards them and gasped when she saw Usagi instead of Angelique being held in Oliver's arms.

Her shrill, angry voice echoed throughout the entire Quidditch stadium.

"Miss Cosmos! What in the world are you doing posing as Angelique Toreros? You are in big trouble young lady!"

****

**_To be continued_**

Poll Status:

Oliver/Usagi: 45

Marcus/Usagi: 39

Still a close race people! So vote vote vote!


	6. The Marauder's Map

AN: Personally; I was waiting for this part of the story. Read and you'll find out why…though I thing the chapter title has already given you enough hints.

Also, I just want to greet a special thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys rock! (I totally wasn't expecting to get over a hundred reviews…Yey!)

**The Love of the Lion and the Serpent**

_Chapter five: The Marauder's Map_

------------------------------------

"Stupid Flint, stupid Flich…" mumbled Usagi as she waited about in the entrance hall later that night.

She stole a quick glance at her watch to find that it was already a quarter past seven. Usagi scowled deeply and scratched her head in frustration as she flopped down on the steps of the marble staircase.

She had been pacing around the hall close to about an hour and Flich was still nowhere to be found.

Waiting for her punishment was already torture yet Usagi couldn't help but feel that they had been easy on her.

However, with Flich in charge, she wouldn't know for sure.

The blonde-haired girl heaved a sigh as she carelessly twirled a finger around the tip of her long bangs. Memories of what had taken placed earlier played into Usagi's mind like the screening of a movie.

_-------Flashback----------------_

_"I am extremely disappointed in you right now Miss Tsukino." said Professor McGonagall as she glanced at Usagi from across her desk._

_Usagi resisted the urge to fidget in her seat under her Head House Mistress' unblinking gaze. Instead; the blonde merely kept quiet._

_"Do you know that first years are forbidden to play Quidditch? Let alone participate at an actual game."_

_Silence._

_Of course Usagi knew. Yet she did it anyway. Not that anyone could blame her._

_McGonagall continued. "Nothing like this has ever happened in all of Hogwart's history in Quidditch matches…"_

_Usagi coughed. "Pardon for the intrusion, Professor but did you say 'Nothing'?" she asked._

_The Transfiguration teacher eyed the blonde with a critical look. "You are right."_

_Usagi blinked. "So what you're saying is that nothing like this has ever happened…at all?"_

_"Yes." McGonagall answered simply._

_The words uttered out of Usagi's lips even before she was fully aware of it. _

_"Cool."_

_McGonagall's brows furrowed at Usagi's comment and a deep frown set itself upon the professor's own lips._

_" 'Cool' is not the right word. You are in deep trouble and therefore, as punishment, you are sentenced to detention…"_

_The beginnings of a satisfied smile slowly began to draw in Usagi's mouth when Professor McGonagall added._

_"…later tonight."_

_If she wasn't quick in regaining her composure; Usagi would've dropped her jaw in surprise._

_The professor went on. "And ten points to Gryffindor for cheating."_

_"But Professor! We still lost anyway." Usagi started to argue._

_"Yes and as much as I hate to admit it; today's game goes to Slytherin."_

_To say that Usagi was outraged was an understatement. "What?!"_

_McGonagall leaned back against her chair. The look on her face was serious as she said._

_"You heard me, Miss Tsukino…"_

_"But that wouldn't be fair! Professor…why not just have a rematch?" pleaded Usagi._

_"I suggested the same thing but Professor Snape refused for obvious reasons. And anyway, you Miss Tsukino, don't exactly have the right to judge what is fair from not since you had broken the rules yourself."_

_"But Professor! I only did it because of that lousy be…"_

_"I don't want to hear another word of it Tsukino. You're dismissed." Interrupted McGonagall._

_Fuming, Usagi stood up and walked out of the office; slamming the door in the process._

_------------------End of Flashback------------------_

And now, she's stuck here, waiting.

Usagi fumed silently but continued to sit there in silent until…

The sound of footsteps descending reached the blonde's ears. It sounded like it was coming from the top of the stairs.

A bit wary; Usagi craned her neck to look behind her. She saw three silhouette-like figures walking besides each other, although the one at the center seemed taller than the other two, as they stepped slowly down the stairs. A tiny 'clank' sound could be heard as they took each step.

In pure human instinct, Usagi sprang from her seat and took a couple of steps back. She stared unblinkingly at them as they reached the last few steps.

It was then that a small peek of moonlight crept its way past the shutters of the windows in the hall and illuminated the three figures.

Usagi let out the breath she was unknowingly holding with relief.

It was only Flich and the Weasley twins.

Usagi took a double-take. Surprise filled her silver eyes as she thought.

'What? Fred and George? What are they doing here?'

"Sorry for my tardiness Tsukino, but these two." Flich sneered as he nudged the two redheads besides him by the arm.

"Hey watch it!" yelled George as he tried to pry his arm away from the caretaker's grip.

"There's no need for you to rip our arms off." Fred agreed.

Ignoring the two, Flich went on. "…were caught wandering about in the hallways after curfew and so naturally, I gave them detention."

Flich gave a sinister smile. "Well at least now you have more company aside from the moss you're going to have to scrape clean from the dungeon walls."

No one bothered to reply.

Flich continued. "Without using any of your magic of course."

Three groans answered him back along with slight mentions of profanities.

Flich merely smiled gleefully. A little too gleefully.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Argh! I can't stand this anymore!"

Fred stabbed his scraper to the stony ground of the dungeon.

"How I would like to…argh!"

The redhead made a motion with his hands as if he was wringing an invisible neck.

George wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his sleeve.

"I feel the same way bro…Hey!"

Usagi had just scraped a really large and ugly-looking moss from the wall and wrinkled her nose in disgust as she dumped the offensive 'thing' in the bucket provided Flich had so graciously provided for them.

Hearing George's cry; Usagi looked back at him.

"What?" She asked.

George narrowed his dark brown eyes. "How come you're not sweating like us?"

This caught Fred's attention and, being the nearest to Usagi, he leaned forward to get a better look at the blonde.

"It's unfair. You still looked as fresh as a daisy." He pointed out.

Usagi rolled her eyes. Of all the silliest things to ask for.

"Well guys. It's simple really. I just cast an anti-sweating spell on myself." She explained.

"I wouldn't want to stink just like you guys,"

Usagi pinched her nose to prove her point. "Man you guys reek."

It was George's turn to roll his eyes. "Well excuse us for not being like you, Miss Pessimistic, but there is such a thing as a 'shower'."

Usagi merely stuck her tongue out at the redhead.

"Oh swell…Real mature."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"So…Why were you guys wandering around the halls at this time of night?" asked Usagi as she continued to scrape the moss off the walls.

"Well…we figured that you were going to get detention…" started George.

"So we decided to look for you."

"What we didn't think of was that…"

"Flich would catch us." finished Fred.

"So here we are." The two boys chorused together.

Usagi involuntarily shivered. "It's kind of creepy when you guys do that 'twin thing' you know?"

"What creepy twin thing?" asked George.

"You know, the thing you guys do like finishing each other's sentences and all that other stuff."

"Oh, you mean…" said Fred.

"…like this?" said George.

Usagi rolled her eyes and figuratively threw her hands up in the air.

"Yes!"

"Oh…" was all the blonde got as a reply.

After a few moments of silence; Fred spoke up.

"You know, what you did earlier was totally awesome."

George added. "Yeah, though it was kind of a shame that we lost."

Usagi suddenly scowled deeply. "Argh! Don't remind me. I have to go out with that jerk Flint."

The twins didn't comment. Instead they rubbed their chins and looked as if they were in deep thought.

"Hm…Well we certainly can't take back the bet…" George started.

"But we could get back at the grit by making his date with you a living nightmare." Fred finished.

Hearing this; Usagi's silver eyes widened slightly but it wasn't long before it narrowed and a mischievous glint suddenly sparked in her pupils.

"What do you guys have in mind?" She asked innocently, though the evil twinkle in her eyes unmasked her true nature.

Both Fred and George grin wickedly as the three huddled up and began to formulate their plans.

Flint won't know what hit him.

----------------------------------------------------------

Flich smiled smugly at the three worn-out and completely exhausted first-years in front of him.

The caretaker got up from his seat and said.

"I trust that you've scraped them all off and cleaned the walls?"

From the way he said the words; it was more of a statement then a question.

The redheaded twins mumbled their replies illegibly while Usagi replied in a much more clear tone.

"Yes."

Flich's lips twitched into a smile. "Good then…"

BANG!!!

A loud explosion could be heard coming from down the hallway to Flich's office.

"What the…?"

Usagi put on her poker face as well as Fred and George.

"You better check it Mr. Flich." She suggested in an innocent-like voice.

"Who knows what could've caused such a racket?"

Flich numbly nodded his head. "You're probably right." He muttered; though a bit reluctantly.

Without another word; the caretaker of Hogwarts sprinted from his office and seemed to dash off down the hallway.

As soon as Usagi was confident that Flich was out of range, she mentioned to the two redheads besides her.

"Go and search his belongings. I have a gut feeling that he has some pretty cool stuff he'd confiscated." She said.

George raised an eyebrow at this. "Right. And what are you going to do?" He asked.

Usagi flashed him a perky smile. "Why, I'm the lookout of course." She replied.

George could only shook his head in dismay.

It wasn't long however when Fred suddenly cried out.

"There's nothing here." He mumbled. "Man, this sucks."

From her spot at the doorway, Usagi looked back at them and caught a flash of brown somewhere near Fred.

Curiosity got the best of her and soon, the blonde was gliding towards the two. She picked out a long folded piece of old brown parchment.

Peeking behind Usagi's shoulders; Fred and George watched as Usagi unfolded the piece of parchment to read what's inside.

In the parchment was written…Nothing.

"Bloody hell! All that excitement for a piece of blank parchment?" yelled out George in frustration.

Fred nodded his head; an equal frown in his face. However; something was nagging Usagi at the back of her mind.

The blonde's silvery eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Flich wouldn't have kept this so well-hidden in his drawers if it isn't important." She pointed out.

As if another force was taking control of her body; Usagi whipped out her wand from the folds of her robes and tapped it in the piece of parchment.

"I swear that I am up to no good." She said; feeling silly at the same time.

To their surprise, lines and scribbles suddenly began to appear and connected in each other to form…

"It's a map." Fred breathed out in excitement and wonder. "A map of Hogwarts."

George pointed out at a particular spot in the map. "Look! It tells where all the secret passageways and hideouts are."

Fred noted. "Look! It even tells us where we are right now and it even shows us our names."

The twins exchanged awed looks.

"Brilliant!!"

"Should we tell Lee about this?"

"Oh course! He would want to know, you nimrod."

Usagi merely chuckled at her friends' antics yet she herself couldn't help but squeal in delight at the prospect of what this marvelous map would bring to them in the future.

Then, something else caught her eye.

A tiny dot with a clouded figure she would often see in her Muggle manga was starting to head towards the area where three dots containing Usagi's, Fred's and George's names are located right now.

The sole dot heading towards them was Flich's.

"Oh Shit!" yelled out the three at the same time and started to panic.

Usagi, however, was the calmest of the trio and suddenly gave out orders.

"Fred, George. We've got to clean this mess up!"

In a speed that would put even the fastest cheetah to shame; the three began to puts things back the way they were before.

Usagi had just shoved the last piece of Dungbomb in its drawer when Fred, who was holding the map, suddenly cried out.

"Hurry! Flich's just around the corner!"

Usagi slammed the drawer shut and the three dashed out of Flich's office and into the safety of the shadows of the various knight's armories just as Flich wheeled around the corner into sight.

They dare not breathe as they watched as Flich surveyed his office. When his back was turned from them, Usagi, seeing an opportunity to make escape, gestured to the twins hiding near her.

Fred and George nodded their heads and Usagi took this as a sign to go on.

The blonde got down to her knees and crawled away from her hiding spot as slow and quietly as a baby.

She nearly tumbled in her haste to get up as she stopped at yet another corner of the hallway and practically dragged the two redheads into the shadows.

What followed was yet another game of hide-and-be-quiet as the trio headed for the stairs. Only when did they reached the seventh floor where their Tower was located did the three gave huge sighs of relief.

"That was close," mumbled Fred as he wiped the cold sweat from his forehead.

"Too close." Usagi commented.

However; it didn't take too long before the three broke out into huge grins.

"That was so bloody awesome!" said George in a loud whisper.

Usagi nodded her head. "Yes, we should do this more often."

Fred had a certain glint in his brown eyes.

"Who says we shouldn't?"

All three exchanged mischievous smirks.

"Who say we can't? With this map and all," pointed out George; patting the rolled up piece of parchment he held in his grasp.

"I'll take that," said Usagi and before you knew it; the map was in her hands.

George looked like a kid who had someone stole his Christmas present.

"But, Usa…"

"At the office, I saw something written at the other side of the map but I didn't have a chance to read it." explained Usagi.

"Also, I have to figure out how to work this thing and see if it has anymore hidden 'secrets' in it." The blonde continued.

Seeing the sorrowful looks on Fred and George's faces only caused Usagi to giggle.

"I promise I'll show this to you guys again tomorrow." She promised.

The twins' faces lightened up.

"Promise?"

Usagi nodded her head and made a sign of a cross in her chest where her heart is located.

"I promise."

------------------------------------------

**_To be continued:_**

****

Sapphire: Finally! It's the end of the chapter! I'm exhausted… Anyway the polls are:

**Oliver/Usagi: **58

**Marcus/Usagi: **57

It's neck and neck people! So review, review and cast your votes now! Hurry up if you want to read the next chapter. (winks)

Btw, have you guys noticed how 'Flint' and 'Flich' seem to nearly have the the same name? Nothing special...just something I noticed.

Oh yeah...before I forget Happy Halloween/All Saint's Day/All Soul's Day (depends the day when you read this chapter)


End file.
